1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Response time is one of the factors used to evaluate the performance of a display device. The response time is the time required for a displayed image to change to another image. Examples of technique to measure the response time include back-to-white (BTW) response and gray-to-gray (GTG) response. The BTW response denotes the time required to change from black to white, and the GTG response denotes the average time required to change from a 10% gray level to a 90% gray level.